This is an outpatient study of the safety and effectiveness of long- lasting gonadotropin agonist, leuprotide depot, in the treatment of central precocious puberty. This forms the only large, long-term study of this agent in children. Data concerning bone density, effects on final height, gonadotropin production, and methods of diagnostic evaluation are being collected.